sonikkuanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Sonic
Dark Sonic '(ダークソニック, ''Dākusonikku) is the name of the Dark Transformation Sonic takes in the Sonikku! series. This form that has multiple "Mini States" to it, but most commonly, Sonic is shown in the "Dark Super Sonic" state of the form. It's very popular among the Sonic community. Overview Forms As with the Super States, Dark Sonic has multiple "Mini States" it comes with. Once Sonic transforms into one of these states, it's commonly referred to as "Dark Sonic" as a whole, with the specific forms not normally being noticed by most characters. In all forms, he takes a similar appearance, having Blackend spines in some capacity, a dark blue/black aura that surrounds him, and an overall ruthless personality. Semi Dark Sonic '''Semi Dark Sonic (セミダークソニック, Semidākusonikku) also known as Supressed Dark Sonic, Dark Sonic (Base), or Dark Sonic I is often the first stage Sonic takes when undergoing a Dark Transformation. Compared to the other states of the form, Semi Dark Sonic has a lot of similarities to the normal Sonic, however, his fur turns into a Dark Blue, close to Black color. His skin begins to turn a darker tanned color, and his eyes become sharper. When in times of stress, his pupils sometimes disappear entirely, leaving empty white eyes. When Sonic achieves this form, his behavior starts to become rage-filled and spontaneous, often having zero remorse for the villains he faces. As such, he can become very cold and violent to even his close friends. Also noted, is the fact that his mind is slowly deteorating, resorting to a form where he's purely reacting via instinct. His aura notably takes a black/dark purple color. While in this state, Sonic gains a notable speed and power boost, being able to overcome Metal Sonic Ver.Red when he couldn't do it in his base form. Dark Super Sonic Dark Super Sonic '(ダークスーパーソニック, ''Dākusūpāsonikku), also known as '''Full Powered Dark Sonic, is the most commonly known and seen form of Dark Sonic; usually the one people think of. In this form, as the same suggests, Sonic takes on the form of Super Sonic, with notable sharper and spiked up quills. Instead of the Dark Blue color he took in his Semi Dark Sonic form, Sonic notably becomes a pitch black color, which his skin darkening to a similar black color. His pupils completely disappear, as his personality takes a complete 180. The cheerful side of him is erased entirely, and Sonic becomes a being hellbent on power and killing his target, not hesitating on hurting his loved ones if he's sucked too much into his own emotions. Sonic does show to want to save his friends, as shown on a few occasions, and will often try not to kill ''them if nessessary, but he won't spare them wounds if they get on his way. This has often been connected to some kind of symbolism with Shadow's personality. Unlike the Semi Dark Sonic form, this form has black/dark blue aura. In this state, Sonic's power drastically increases, and he moves a nearly light speed, being able to completely decimate large robots in mere seconds. This form has notably been able to overcome and completely curve-stomp base Nazo before Sonic gained control of himself, and if Dark Sonic was able to, he would have been able to deal significant damage into the Chaos Hedgehog. This attack is even notable enough to be able to surpass a full power Super Sonic. Sonic also gains a drastic pain intolerance, and is able to bounce back in seconds even when tanking a giant energy blast point blank. However, when Sonic is in this state, he is completely relying on pure instinct, and his attacks are very unfocused. He rarely uses most of his most devestating attacks, due to his preference in wiping out his opponent as ruthlessly as possible, and he can tire himself out very quickly. "Mastered" Dark Sonic "'Mastered'" '''Dark Sonic '(経験豊富なダークソニック, Dākusonikku keiken) is a controlled state of the Dark Sonic form. This form takes the appearance of Dark Super Sonic, but Sonic notably gains his green pupils back, and his skin turns back into it's normal peach color. Due to Sonic controlling this form, he is fully aware of his emotions and mental state with this form, and can use it's power in anyway he sees fit, rather than attacking in an unfocused manner. This midigates the stamina issue his previous Mini States give him, and allow Sonic to use his Dark energy along with his most powerful techniques, such as the Boost or Sonic Wind. Personality-wise, even though Sonic is still very ruthless and quick to anger, he is much more reasonable, and holds his more caring side. Due to how aggressive Sonic can be, he would grow to hate this form, and would try to prevent himself from using it entirely. The Dark Sonic form was very prominant at the beginning of the series, and stayed as a form Sonic would take in times of stress or intense anger. As time went on, and Sonic became more used to his abilities, this form would appear less and less, until it was completely phased out by his Omni Sonic transformation, which took the Dark Energy inside of him, and transformed it into Positive Energy. Symbolism Dark Sonic is based on the general concept of "light vs dark" or yin and yang, considering the similarities between Sonic's Super States and his Dark Forms. While Super Sonic normally gives Sonic a brighter, kind hearted personality, Dark Sonic does the complete opposite and makes him an uncaring, psychopath. This is ultimately based off of the philosphy of everyone having a "Good and Bad" side, however, too much of one or the other can have dire consquences. Similar Forms * Dark Blaze * Chaos Shadow * Darkspine Sonic